character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Astroremkinesis
Summary Astroremkinesis '(Also called Cosmic Manipulation or Astronomical Manipulation) is the power to manipulate celestial/astronomical objects. Users can create, shape and manipulate various celestial/astronomical objects. Applications * 'Cosmic Creation: Users can create objects on a cosmic scale, such as comets, meteors, asteroids, planets, stars, constellations, moons, nebulas, galaxies, black holes, etc. * Gravity Generation: The surface gravity of an astronomical unit is the gravitational acceleration experienced at its surface. Certain celestial bodies generate very high levels of surface gravity, such as a white dwarf or a neutron star. * Supernova Inducement: Cause stars to go supernova, a highly energetic stellar explosion. * Solar Manipulation: Users can manipulate aspects of stars, such as their immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy, ect. * Lunar Manipulation: Manipulate all aspects of moons, including its gravity and the effects it has on the planet, reflective surface, time-keeping, lunar energy, ect. * Astronomical Physiology/Mimicry: Users are or can transform into astronomical objects. The powers the user has vary depending of which astronomical object they are. * Quasar Generation: Users can create quasars, energetic, gigantic and massively luminous objects that are amongst the largest objects in the known universe. * Comet Control: Create a comet, which is composed of icy gas, to freeze opponents. * Celestial Travelling: Travel through outer space by transporting between celestial bodies. * Dark Matter Manipulation: 'Users can shape and manipulate Dark Matter, a hypothetical type of matter distinct from baryonic matter. * 'Black Hole Generation: Generate black holes, which produce a strong gravitational field that destroys and devours matter, with many offensive applications. * White Hole Generation: Users can emit white holes, hypothetical region of space-time where gravity prevents entry, but energy and matter can escape * Pulsar Manipulation: Users can manipulate aspects of a pulsars, highly magnetized, rotating neutron stars that emits a beam of electromagnetic radiation. * Meteor Summoning: Summon a meteor shower to rain down on opponents. * Etcetera... Limitations * May be unable to create new celestial objects, being limited to control already existing ones. * May be limited to certain types of astronomical objects. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. Users * Zeus, Jupiter, Amaterasu, Mars, Mercury, Gaia, Dione, ect (Valkyrie Crusade) * Jade Harley (Homestuck) * Thanos, Galactus, the Silver Surfer, and many others (Marvel Comics) * Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail); via Urano Metria * Eden (Final Fantasy VIII) * Anti-Spiral (Gurren Lagann) * CosmoMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network) * Rosalina, Lumas, Power Star, and Grand Star (Mario series) * Princess Celestia and Princess Luna (My Little Pony series) * Amaterasu (Okami) * Leo Vertex (Yuki Yuna is a Hero) * Etcetera... Gallery File:Princess_Celestia_and_Princess_Celestia_Day_promotional_MLP_The_Movie.jpg|Princess Celestia and Princess Luna (My Little Pony Series) File:Starm.png|Power Star (Mario series) File:GrandStar.png|Grand Star (Mario series) File:Rosa with wand.png|Rosalina and Luma (Super Mario Galaxy series) File:Sonic_Runners_Mother_Wisp.png|The Mother Wisp (Sonic Colors) File:Galactus storm.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics) File:Thanos Infinity Gauntlet.png|Thanos (Marvel Comics) File:Kby vs zero by mikoto chan-d4fs40r.jpg|Zero (Kirby) File:Chibaku Tensei Naruto.gif|Nagato/Pain's Deva Path/Tendo (Naruto) using "Chibaku Tensei/Planetary Devastation" to create a planetary body. File:Tengai Shinsei.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Category:Powers and Abilities